Chronicles of Drarty: Barty
by Ankh49
Summary: Based on two years of RP, this story follows the relationship s of Barty Crouch Jr, sexier and more fun than the original, and Draco aka Dray in all it’s glorious, cheating, murderous, sexing confusion. Barty's POV. Sister story of CoD: Dray. SLASH.


**Story: Chronicles of Drarty: Dray**

**Author: Ankh49 [& Englicana]**

**Source: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Draco Malfoy x Barty Crouch Jr. **

**Warning: SLASH. Boy x Boy. Don't like, don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. The plot and character twists belong to Englicana and I. **

**Introduction**

**For the last two and a bit years ****Englicana**** and I have been RP-ing as Draco Malfoy (aka Dray) and Barty Crouch Jr. (as played by DT but a lot more fun/sexy than the original character) on ****/cult/harrypotterstory****. This story follows their relationship(s) across the entire period in all it's glorious, cheating, murderous, sexing confusion. The story begins with Dray in a relationship with (THE SKANK) Cho Chang and Barty being young, free and sexy.**

**This is a sister story of the Chronicles of Drarty: Dray on E****nglicana's**** account. The two stories are written together and will follow the same basic plot but from each of their point of views with some standalone chapters. Everything from Barty's point of view is written by myself and is in CoD: Barty while everything from Dray's is written by ****Englicana in CoD: Dray****. **

**Chronicles of Drarty**

Chapter 1: Love in a Cellar

The man's screams echoed loudly in the underground room which only served to make Barty's grin wider. He enjoyed some of his assignments more than others. The current one was proving surprisingly interesting; the man had actually tried to put up a worthwhile resistance.

Bartemius Crouch Jr. Esq., loyal of Voldemort and disappointment of his family revelled in a challenge.

He broke the man slowly, varying between magical and more brutal, mediaeval torture methods, taking the time to have fun. A small demonstration of the price for stealing from the Dark Lord.

Pacing round the cold, stone slab the poor victim lay splayed upon, Barty twirled his wand.

"Crucio!"

Over and over, loving the power of the word. Shaping it carefully each time so that it rolled off his tongue like velvet.

Finally the man was little more than a whimpering pile of rags, his mind fled to another place in the hope of a reprieve from the pain

It was at that point that Barty heard a noise out in the sewer system that his room was linked to. Immediately on his guard he brought up his wand "Cruc-!" he stopped just short of completing the curse, catching sight of his visitors trademark white-blond hair.

"Malfoy?" He asked in surprise, vaguely recognising the kid as Lucius's son from previous visits to the family mansion.

"Draco Malfoy. Can I assume, from this _lovely_ abode, that you are Barty Crouch Jr.?"

Taken aback by the Malfoy's sudden appearance and subsequent insult to his 'abode' Barty's somewhat stuttered response sounded edgy "You could do... how did you find this place?"

Glaring at the child who had already throw him off balance so badly, Barty was even more surprised to hear the blond claim that it was Bella who had sent him.

"Bellatrix Lestrange. She's supposed to have informed you that I was coming but clearly she's neglected to mention it. I have been looking for a certain device and my dear Aunt brought it to my attention that you may possess one. I had hoped that my connection to her and my Father might convince you to lend me it for study. I can guarantee it would be returned in the same condition and on time."

Barty processed the information carefully, noting especially the tone with which the short speech was delivered. _Such arrogance in one so young… _It was clear that the teenager was already following in the family footsteps. Intrigued despite his initial suspicion he took to wondering what kind of 'device' it could be that Bella had to send the youth his way, she had a fair stockpile of 'devices' herself.

He resolved to have words with his fellow Death Eater about sending him visitors unannounced yet again.

Malfoy spoke again "Am I interrupting something?"

Returning his attention to his surroundings Barty noticed the looks of disgust that were being shot towards the man on the slab who was sobbing and wheezing continually.

Having long since gained all the useful information he could, and broken the man entirely about an hour ago the Death Eater spared it barely a glance before silencing it once and for all. The body would have to be taken back for the Dark Lord to use as an example of what happened to anyone who dared even the slightest betrayal. The fact that the Dark Lord prized his.. _skills_.. in dealing with such matters was a source of pride to Barty and he worked hard to earn himself a fearsome reputation within even the highest circles.

"No, I'm all done here."

The blond moved on eagerly, his excitement ill hidden "Ah. Good. So, the item in question is a head crusher... is my information correct? Do you have one and would you be willing to lend me it?"

Barty didn't even try to hide his surprise that someone who was just barely a teenager wanted to 'study' one of the most gruesome medieval torture devices. On the other hand, he had developed his own interest in such matters at a similar age.

He pointed Draco towards the next room where there were a couple of boxes which would serve as seats . "Sure... I'll have to look it out though... Why don't you sit yourself down and get a drink or something while I look?"

With a smile the blond replied "I am very grateful but I think I'll forgo the drink... I fear I'll mistake a poison as tea." in what appeared to be a joking manner.

Barty wasn't going to argue against a statement that came so close to the truth, this room was one of his major storehouses for the products used in his rather specialised line of work. "There's a fair chance..." he replied honestly with that trademark Death Eater grin brought on by the thought of some of the potions he had stashed away.

Moving into a small chamber through a small door in the corner of the room he began his search for the head crusher. The trouble was that over the years he had accumulated so many devices that it was likely to buried in a large pile of twisted, dangerous looking instruments; all metal and sharp edges.

Since it may take a while to find he decided to try making some polite conversation, it was always good to have allies in other pureblood families, especially when you didn't have one of your own to fall back to.

"You say Bella sent you?" he half yelled through the doorway to ensure his question was heard over the loud crashes caused by his chaotic search.

"Yes. As I said, she was meant to tell you but obviously failed to do so. I hope you don't mind my causing so much disruption."

"No disruption, not really..." A statement which was clearly an…extension of the truth, given away by the loud sound of metal on metal as the search proceeded.

_Here we are!_ Ducking out of the cramped room Barty held up a head crusher in each hand, grinning triumphantly. "Which one do you want?"

With some bemusement the Death Eater watched as Draco's face lit up "Ooh!" He was almost squealing with childish excitement. "I'll have... that one!" He pointed at the larger one, wooden framed and fairly heavy.

It was a fairly brutal piece of equipment, designed purely with the intention of killing a man as slowly and painfully as possible, a brilliant piece of muggle ingenuity and probably one of the few useful things they had actually ever invented. It was fitted on the victims head and as the screws were tightened they placed more and more pressure on the skull till the teeth imploded, jaw broke and eyes squished. Depending on how patient the user was, it could last for hours.

Barty handed the Malfoy boy the antique device and threw the other back into the room, closing and locking the door. Turning back into the room he folded his arms and glared "You break it, I'll kill you. Clear?"

Unfazed by the dire warning the arrogance returned to the youth's voice . "Of course. I wouldn't expect anything less." It didn't last long however, the next instant he was once again smiling eagerly "So... have you ever used it?"

Suppressing the desire to roll his eyes he simply gave a blank stare, since the kid had a look which told Barty he wouldn't leave of his own volition till his curiosity was sated. "What do you think I am, an amateur?" Seeing that he may be in for a long string of questions the brunette grabbed himself a Firewhisky and swigged, bracing himself. "Magic is the way to go."

"Of course I don't think you're an amateur. Someone like you must be… _experienced_"

He was slightly disturbed by Draco's emphasis on the last word, combined with what could only be described as a sexy smile. _Lucius's son can't be.. gay. He's a pureblood, a Malfoy!_

Unsure how to respond to the 'subtle' advances the older man simply gave an embarrassed cough and turned away with a non-committal "Of course."

"So… Bartemius, can I call you Barty?"

Once again he was caught off guard. He almost shuddered at the sound of the name his father had used for him when he was younger, always a formal 'Bartemius', especially when he was in trouble. "Please do. Never Bartemius."

While speaking the younger man had been pacing round the slab in the centre of the room, towards Barty. "As you wish." He stopped just too close, an invasion of the taller man's personal space. His intentions obvious.

Moving away Barty made another stab at polite and more importantly, innocent conversation. "So, shouldn't you be in school or something?" There was a vague hope that the boy would pick up on the subtle hint since it would probably be unwise for Barty to demand outright that a Malfoy leave his 'abode' as it had been so scornfully named,

Another pass was made ."Probably. I rarely bother going to the lesson at this time. I think it's meant to be Divination. Easy subject I can pass without trying, so I don't need to go. Plus, it's much more interesting here."

Retreating to the other side of the slab and trying to maintain an air of professionalism Barty adopted an air of casualness "Interesting? You flatter me too much"

Draco made no attempt to respond, simply leaning back against the work surface on the opposite side of the slab, a position no doubt deliberately chosen to take advantage of the poor lighting and show off the young figure, cleanly cut under his thin shirt and slightly muddy black trousers. A fact which Barty could not help but notice, shocking himself with his own thoughts.

Now fishing randomly for a topic of conversation, anything to ease the awkwardness that was settling in the room, Barty fixed upon Draco's tie. It was an embroidered silk Slytherin tie in green and silver and looked very expensive. "Nice tie..."

"Nice ass" came the quick reply as he approached once more, now loosening the elegant tie.

Completely out of his depth ad finding himself impossibly attracted to the other man Barty still managed to quip "You noticed..."

There was now barely an inch between the pair. "Mhm" Draco hummed, his face filling Barty's vision.

Entranced and too caught up in his own feelings to pull back it was as much as Barty could do to muster up a "Thanks..."

"No problem!" Once again the mood changed in an instant. Before Barty knew what was happening Draco was on the other side of the room grinning and twirling the head crusher "When do you want this back?"

Blinking in surprise he replied automatically "Anytime. Drop by soon though" Collecting his scattered wits he corrected himself with a cough. "I mean drop _it_ by soon..."

Draco stood there grinning victoriously "Naturally"

"See ya, Barty!" And with that he left.

Knocking back the rest of the Firewhisky in his hand Barty thought about what had just happened. He had just let himself be played by a teenage boy. What was more, he had _enjoyed_ it.


End file.
